Oh my GOSH!
by Licentious Promiscuous
Summary: What does a girl overcome by boredom do late at night on a Saturday? Write a hillarious lemony fanfic of all the characters! Oneshot


My first fanfiction ever! I thought I'll make a comedy one. Hope you enjoy this one-shot!

Note: This is a rated M story for a reason.

* * *

"Ohhh." Kagome yelled, clenching onto this large mound of bliss. Running her tongue 

along it with gentle nips. Inuyasha laid stiff, giving her a priceless look as she found the

end of it, she started nipping a bit harder. Once it let loose, she started sucking the

goodness out of it, she licked the bit that was on her bottom lip. Giving it a lick down its

length again before……..

She started eating it. "I love cheddarwursts!" Kagome moaned, leaning back and giving

her stomach a small pat after finishing her meal. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he

was lounging in, giving her a glare. "Why do you do that to your food?" Inuyasha asked,

wondering if he needed bigger pants. They seemed to be a bit tight on him suddenly.

"You do that when you have ramen, Puppy." She hissed back, sticking your tongue out at

him. Leaning down next to her ear, he whispered "Put your tongue back in your mouth

before I put it somewhere else." Kagome gave him a quick slap on the butt. "Threat or

promise?" she asked, giving him a quick wink. He grinned back at her. "Both." So, they

Ran off and had many hot rounds of sex in the bottom of the well. Eventually though,

they traveled through it to her time on accident, and her grandfather was sweeping right

next to the well at the moment, so he seen the blue light that meant she returned, he

peeked over the well. Oh, what a sight he has seen.

* * *

"Naraku, I've found something that belongs to my reincarnation!" Kikyo squealed,

running into whatever room Naraku was in. He sat there in the middle of a bath staring at

her. "Want company?" Kikyo offered in what she thought was a seductive voice. "No,

thank you. You look pleasant today, Kikyo." He said, watching her hold up a huge black

battery with wires attached to each end. "Really? I think I've gained weight, I need to go

on a diet. I've been pigging out on too many fat girl souls. I can't help it though, they are

like dough! All sugary and swe-" "GOD KIKYO, JUST TAKE THE DAMN

COMPLEMENT." He screamed, cutting her off. She pouted and started messing with the

battery, putting the two wires together. "Big meanie poo-poo headed monkey." Kikyo

muttered, getting the wires locked. "I wonder what this does, what do you think, Naru-

Poo?" She asked in the most bitchy voice she could come up with. He glared at her,

throwing the bar of soap at her, mumbling "Nothing. It's a piece of crap." She threw the

battery in the tub, not realizing what it would of done before the threw it. "Oh well,

atleast now we get Monkey-roast for dinner!" She told herself, pulling the electrocuted

Naraku out of the tub.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's wrong with Jaken's skin?" she asked, pulling gently on his 

pant leg. He glanced over his shoulder to see the toad on the ground twitching as layers of

skin began to peel off of him. A second or two later a fly flew over Jaken's head, he shot

his tongue out grabbing it, chewing on it as huge thing of dead skin came off of the frog.

"He's peeling, Rin. Just ignore him and come on." He said, placing her on Ah-Uhn and

formed his little pretty pink cloud under his feet as they flew away, leaving Jaken laying

there helpless as a wolf came up and gauged his eyes out and started to eat him, but spit

him out and ran yelping at the taste of the disgusting thing.

* * *

Sango was taking Kiara for a walk on a leash that Kagome had given her, stopping every 

time she stopped to sniff a tree, lifting a leg next to one or two of them, and, well, you

know. She started walking back into the village humming "Mary had a little lamb," to

herself, when Kiara stopped infront of one of the huts and left a dump right in the

doorstep. The owner of the hut started chasing them when she ran face first into Miroku,

who was running from a transsexual man who said he was willing to bear his children.

Realizing the impact had knocked her out, Miroku quickly grabbed her and carried her

(more along the line of dragged her) out of the village to the well, where he figured he

could get a quickie out of her unconscious body. He jumped down to the bottom with

her, landing on Inuyasha and Kagome, who were still at it. Miroku just smiled and asked,

"Orgy?"


End file.
